Unwelcome Guests AvP2
Unwelcome Guests Aliens v Predator 2 singleplayer map set on LV1201. Release U.S 30th October 2001 Europe 30th October 2001 Description Appoarching Primary Operations Complex (POC). Date: January 06, 2231 Time: 05:25 AM Incident: +6 Weeks, 0.25 hours Mission Time: 0.25 hours Location: Approaching Primary Operations Complex (POC) The game begins with the USS Verloc en route to LV1201 with the mission to investigate the Incident, the destruction of Observation Pod 5 and lost of contact with Weyland-Yutani six weeks prior. Two Dropships are deployed with one crashing, Major McCain in the other dropship then deploys his marines into teams sending Harrison, Shugi and Blackwell towards the Primary Operations Complex. 'Weyland-Yutani Debriefing, the Incident. Appendix G – Major McCain’s Log. Hard landing. Dropship has sustained minor damage. Contact lost with Dropship Two and White Team. We’ll need the landing beacons on-line at the Northern Landing before I’ll feel safe enough to order Johnson airborne again. That means Hall’s team is headed to restore the power core. Blackwell’s boys will make for the landing. There’s just three of them, but Harrison’s been lucky for me in the past. They call him Frosty for a reason. Cool under pressure.' On reaching the POC after splitting from Blackwell and Shugi. 'Weyland-Yutani Debriefing, the Incident. Appendix G – Major McCain’s Log. Situation bad. Getting worse. Blackwell’s team tripped some sort of booby trap. Harrison was inside, but I think he’s alive. His A/V feeds are down, but his life signs are still coming through. I’m hoping he can still hear me on the radio. Bottom line is we’re cut off from the landing now, so it’s up to him to get the beacon up and wave us home. He’d better hurry too. We’re getting ghost readings on the motion trackers. Something’s out there – and I think it’s hunting us.' Activating the landing beacon from McCain to land. 'Weyland-Yutani Debriefing, the Incident. Appendix G – Major McCain’s Log. If I survive, I’m recommending Harrison for a medal. He pulled through for us – landing beacon and all. Unfortunately, security is still down. Until we restore the security, this dropship feels like a breached whale waiting for the gulls to feed. Good news, if you call it that, the plans show a security station on sub-level three – ten minutes run. Bad news is that I can’t spare the manpower. If we lose this dropship, no one goes home. I hate to even send one soldier, but security isn’t coming on by itself. Let’s hope Harrison is a good fast runner.' As the aliens approach Harrison gets into an APC and goes towards the landing site. 'Weyland-Yutani Debriefing, the Incident. Appendix G – Major McCain’s Log. The Op’s all wrong. Xenomorphs everywhere. Harrison woke them when he activated security. White team reports the southern landing is still pretty clean though, so we’re going airborne to meet them there. Johnson says the dropship can fly at least that far. That leaves Hall’s team, trapped. I told Harrison to come back, but the S.O.B. won’t listen. He’s gone after them in a corporate APC. If he survives, I’ll decide whether I write him up for insubordination. Big if.' En route to save Sergeant Hall Harrison finds himself inside a hive. 'McCain’s Log Based on Harrison’s report, I have declared Sgt. Hall KIA as of eight-thirty two A.M. I will advance her name for a commendation. It feels like empty consolation. Soldiers shouldn’t die that way – torn apart from the inside. At least most of her team made it out, thanks to Harrison and his stolen APC. White team picked them up just beyond the POC perimeter and brought them back to the Southern Landing. We’ve dug in here, and the bugs have pulled back for now. So much for saving anyone here.' Map A made up from the marines complex on LV1201, corridors, walkways, vents are all connected by ducts and ladders. Species A marine's singleplayer map in Aliens v Predator 2. Marines Walkthrough Level I - Unwelcome Guests Objectives: Locate primary operations complex; don't kill other marines; locate security station and activate automatic defences; locate Sergeant Hall. Multiplayer/Skirmish ---- A singleplayer map. See also =References= Citations Aliens v Predator 2 (video game) Category:Maps AvP2